Chasing Butterflies
by gatehead81
Summary: Sam/Janet FEMSLASH. M Rated. Romance/Friendship. WIP. Sam and Janet have only known each other two short weeks and are building upon their new bonds of friendship, but surely they both know that it is more than that, right? Chapter 3, rollercoaster and power play. Just another interlude before they really get down to it...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Set at the beginning of Season 1. AU Femslash. Janet and Sam pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you are one of my regular reader and still want to give it a go please feel free to think of this fic as being Amanda Tapping and Teryl Rothery playing different roles on a different show if that makes you more comfortable, but to me this is an alternative universe Sam/Janet love story. Anything is possible in another universe so no flames. I will be tempted to report any negative review as homophobic conduct. Some people are gay, get over it!**

**Going to attempt to post this one as I write it. The idea is not fully formed yet and I don't know what is going to happen with the characters or how long this fic will take to finish and or how long it will be. Probably just three or four chapters I am thinking at this stage, I am also going to be honest and say I am not sure when I will get time to finish it as my life is still very hectic at the moment, but I will try not to leave Janet and Sam...or you guys hanging forever! Thoughts and ideas welcome, and please let me know what you think, as ever you guys are why I post on this site and your opinions matter to me, so feel free :)**

* * *

**Summary: Sam and Janet have only known each other two short weeks and are building upon their fragile bonds of friendship, but surely they both know that it is more than that, right? Join them in chapter one as a minor mishap brings Sam and her CO to the infirmary where she has to bare all for the good doctor. Sam/Janet FEMSLASH. M Rated. Romance/Friendship. WIP**

**CHASING BUTTERFLIES**

* * *

It had only been two weeks since Captain Samantha Carter had first met her new and thankfully female doctor and Janet Frasier was quite a woman. The tiny physician really knew how to make an impact and Sam was impressed by how she had no qualms about ordering senior officers around, in truth she seemed to really enjoy it. That fact was especially true at the moment.

"Colonel O'Neill, get that BDU off you this instant, I don't want to hear another word about how embarrassed you are. You have nothing that I have not seen before. Now, out of those wet clothes!"

Carter had felt herself grinning as she listened to the exchange but her smugness did not last long as the petite and really rather striking doctor appeared out of nowhere at the side of her cot. Her hand rode out onto her hip, she was clearly mad at the both of them.

"You too Missy, shirt off. Honestly, you both really should know better. What were you thinking daring each other to go further out onto the ice? I mean, are you soldiers or six year olds? You were on a foreign planet for god sake. Now I have to run a full battery of tests, there could have been anything in that water. You are luck you were not eaten alive! Besides who's to say it was even water that you fell into?"

"Oh it was water alright, ice-cold, freezing water and...who told you it was a dare anyhow?" The Colonel piped up somewhat indignantly from the other side of the curtain. Not that he really needed to ask. I mean Teal'c was hardly the epitome of gossip central. The ever silent Jaffa had been the one to pluck them both to safety and march them back to the gate using much the same manner as Doctor Frasier was now berating them with.

"Never you mind that!" Janet chastised, treating the man like the child his behaviour dictated he was. She stepped back in order to view him more fully from Sam's side of the curtain. "Boxers too Colonel, I need to check for leeches and such like." she informed him completely unnecessarily.

Sam felt herself flush at that thought and closed her eyes trying hard to block out the image of Janet Frasier inspecting her new CO's privates for exotic alien lifeforms, alien lifeforms with a penchant for man-flesh. She shuddered, anyone with a penchant for man-flesh was already alien in her book, that was just not something she could understand. Woman-flesh on the other hand...well, lets just say if that were the case then certain auburn haired doctors had better watch out!

Tearing her eyes open Sam forced the notion to the side, this was hardly the time to drift off into a daydream about tasting the doctor's skin. Very soon she would be the one to have to strip naked and bear all for closer inspection and if the doctor found her slick and wet, well who knew just how she would react. Carter bit her lip as she unbuttoned the lower half of her fatigues and still shaking with the cold struggled with her zipper. It may already prove to be too late to not be wet she mused as an all too familiar tingle began to warm her freezing body from the inside out.

Janet Frasier tried hard to compose herself. The Colonel was intact and weird alien-bug free and she really should stop looking but the thought of examining her next patient was making her heart beat faster. The lithe young Captain was something else and right from the moment she had laid eyes on her Janet had wanted her with a fervour she had never experienced before. Not that that was an option. 'Don't ask, don't tell.' did not extent to the base's CMO, she was in a position of too much power to fraternise with any of her patients, male or female...but Sam Carter...well there was a risk she would take any day...she let the thought run.

Jack cleared his throat. "Um...Doc?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with her actions, or lack of them as it had suddenly become.

Janet Frasier felt herself flush as she realised she was simply holding onto his member. Thankfully he had not started reacting to her delay and she quickly refocused, intent on getting the job done. "Just relax Colonel, I am going to take a scraping to make sure there's nothing untoward that we can't see." She inhaled deeply, trying hard to settle herself, she needed to get her professional garb back on, heaven forbid the top ranking Colonel of the SGC would get the wrong end of the stick and arrive at the notion that she had the hots for him. That could never be a good scenario.

"Does it have to be from there?" O'Neill muttered, twitching as she collected her sample.

"Yes Colonel it does." She raised her eyes to his. "I'm sure you don't want me to go into details as to what might happen if I miss something now do you?" She gave him her best stern doctor look, hoping it would distract him enough so as not to notice the redness that was still on her skin. It worked, he grimaced hard and automatically crossed his legs, now that he was free, protecting himself from the phantoms of what might be. Janet grinned to herself. "All done Colonel, go have yourself a shower and something to drink, your body temperature is coming up nicely. Pending these test results you are all clear, but stay on the base, Planet Earth does not need a new strain of bacteria running around it. Results should be in late this afternoon. I'll call you." she shouted after him as he had already jumped off the cot and snatched up the towel that was nearby.

"Sure thing Doc." the Colonel threw over his shoulder as he hurriedly left.

Janet noticed that Sam was intently watching him as he scurried off. Briefly she fought the pang of emotion that ran through her. She did not want Sam to be looking at his semi-naked form with that much curiosity, she wanted all of Captain Carter's attentions for herself.

Suddenly, as if her new friend had read her mind she got her wish. Sam's brilliant blue eye locked onto her own which widened just a fraction. "So." the doctor said in an attempt to keep things light and steady herself against that oh so enticing stare.

"So." echoed Sam, her eyes drifting down to the floor. She shifted where she sat, tightly gripping the cot, her knees forced together almost defensively as she waited in nothing but a blanket and her standard issue underwear. She was feeling a little awkward given the glow that was blossoming deep inside of her. She shivered at the contrast between that and the chill in her limbs and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Janet took a moment simply to watch her. God she was beautiful when she was uncertain and shy. Abruptly she shook herself and stepped closer, changing her gloves as she did so. Slowly she fully closed over the curtain. "Right Captain, that should give us some more privacy. Lets start with the top half shall we?" she intoned gently, using all of her sweet doctor charms to set the lightly blushing woman at ease.

Hesitantly Sam made an attempt to comply with the doctor's request, but her hands were shaking too much and her heart was beating too fast and not just from the cold. She heaved out an unintended sigh. Try as she might the damp sports bra was sticking to her skin making it difficult to remove with her poorly circulated fingers.

"Need a hand?" Janet whispered as she watched the freezing officer struggle for a bit.

Sam let the blanket fall away and set her hands back in her lap. "Um...yeah I guess so." She felt herself beginning to blush furiously at her inability to help herself and felt the need to explain. "Normally I'm more capable. I'm just so wet...cold even. My bra is wet." she blurted as she realised the potential double meaning of her sentence. Briefly she stole a look at the doctor to see if she had picked up the unintended inference.

Janet felt herself falter as Sam's words took on a whole new meaning, oh how she wished that were true! She cleared her throat. "You are still wet and as you say the cold doesn't help. Your lips are also blue." She observed, taking the time to run her eye over them not once but twice. "Fingers a bit numb, Captain?" she asked taking the younger woman's hands into her own and rubbing them briskly.

"Told you before, call me Sam." Carter breathed out, unaware of anything other than the feeling of Janet's warm hands around her own, longingly she gazed at them as they moved back and forth attempting to gradually heat her up.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that...Sam." A small smile passed between them as their eyes met briefly. "What say we get you out of that wet bra? You didn't hurt yourself when you fell in did you?" The question was automatic, a mechanism for keeping her mind focused solely on her work and not on the absolute beauty of her patient. She shifted position and her hands travelled over the Captain's fair skin, up along her back searching for signs of undiagnosed trauma.

"No." Sam forced out as she tried not to react to the glowing trail the doctor was leaving in her wake.

Next thing Sam knew Janet was tugging at her bra.

Janet tried very hard to keep from staring as Sam's breasts fell bouncing loose from the restrictive material that travelled upwards at her gentle coaxing. The blonde lifted her arms easily, still managing to appear graceful despite her contracted ice-cold muscles. "There we go." Janet whispered, swallowing the lump at the back of her throat. She was actually starting to get embarrassed by the levels of unprofessional thought that were running through her mind. It was not right to want to bite your half-naked patient...to take their raised nipple into you mouth and...'Stop!' she ordered herself. 'Just another patient, just like the Colonel.' she told herself. ' Just another patient.' she repeated over and over.

Sam heard her doctor take in a prolonged breath and heave a long sigh and wondered what it was in aid of. She looked closer at her auburn haired companion, was she actually stalling or was she just imagining it? She was just about to say something when Janet looked up. Carter's chest constricted, had she actually just saw that? Had she seen understated lust in the depths of the other woman's eyes? Surely not, Janet had just come through a rather nasty divorce. You would never spend six years with a man if you did not love them...but then again she herself had been engaged once and what a crock that was. She had only decided to date Jonas because the rumour mill was beginning to spread about her orientation. She would do anything for her career, even if that meant seeing a man for a while. It would not be the first time and Jonas was a nice enough guy...at the beginning anyhow, but all that changed quite quickly when she no longer found herself able to pretend she enjoyed sleeping with him.

"I'm just going to slip my hand in under...have a feel, if that's alright..." Janet voiced, breaking Sam's reverie and for that she was not sorry.

"Sure." she uttered, her eyes drifting slowly shut as she tried to prepare herself for the doctor's touch.

Janet focused singularly on the job she was doing, searching the skin for possible threats. Not male, not female, just the skin, her mother's skin. For about ten seconds her job became easier. Right up until Sam Carter reacted to her touch.

Sam, with her eyes still closed had let her mouth fall open as the heat of Janet's palm lingered as she stroked in and around the lower half of her breast. "Oh." she breathed as the doctor placed a second hand on her. "So warm!" she uttered, completely unintentionally and really rather lustily.

Janet stalled in her movements and looked up, that was the second time Sam had made what could so easily be misinterpreted as a flirtatious remark. She watched the blonde woman's face for a moment and then started as her blue orbs peeled open. It took a while to register that she was speaking again.

"Your hands, I mean...my skin is so cold that that feels really, really good. You could put them anywhere and I would enjoy it." Sam winced as she dug herself a deeper hole, maybe she should just shut up!

Janet nodded non-noncommittally, she would just have to trust in the fact that her friend did not mean her words to be taken in the manner she so obviously wanted to hear them in. She contemplate saying something into the now growing silence but she did not trust herself to say anything appropriate as the low coil of fire was twisting itself up inside of her, growing to just barely manageable proportions. Her attraction to Sam Carter was getting so strong that she simply needed to be done with her examination. Once more her hands tracked over the woman's perfectly formed figure, this time she did not resist the urge to brush over the raised nipple of her left breast, feeling it's rigid nature. It was just the cold, she reminded herself, her patient was suffering from borderline hypothermia, that was all.

"Okay, done." Janet declared abruptly, making Sam jump. She had not expected the examination to end so quickly. That meant it was time for...oh boy!

Sam once again shifted uncomfortably and Janet became aware of her embarrassment. "Won't take long, I promise." she reassured her patient. This procedure she could do professionally and had done once already at Sam's pre-mission physical. "Just the same as last time." she smiled.

Carter suppressed an audible groan, Janet's words were no doubt meant to be comforting but they were anything but. Last time her doctor had examined her she had not been dripping wet and highly turned on like she was now. Sure she had felt something, but not like this. 'Please don't let her notice!' Sam prayed. 'Please, please, please!'

Sam set her feet on the floor and moved off the edge of the cot. Janet politely looked away as she stepped out of her manky, damp underwear, carelessly Sam tossed them aside. Next she hopped back up and shifted further back against the pillow.

Doctor Frasier made her way round to the foot of the cot. "When you are ready." she uttered attempting to make eye contact but Sam would not look at her. She frowned, had her patient become aware of her unprofessional thoughts? She sure as hell hoped not, that could mean big trouble for her if she had become uncomfortable and decided to report her conduct. She steeled herself behind her armadillo shell and locked her heart away, her behaviour, unintended as it was, was unacceptable.

Sam was trying hard to build up the courage to let her friend look at her. Her trepidation was now on two levels, one she was certain the doctor would notice her arousal and two she was sure the doctor was feeling something similar if the electricity in the air was anything to go by. Neither of them could afford to get caught up in a world of understated attraction. That would be a disaster, Sam had never got involved with another female officer and certain had no intention of getting into anything with someone who was superior to her, especially not the base's Chief Medical Officer! My god that would be the same as falling in love with her CO...worse even!

"Sam?" Janet asked. "You okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Let's do this." Carter voiced, overly brightly and with a tightness in the middle of her gut she let her knees fall apart. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as she repositioned herself so her doctor could have better access.

Janet Frasier's jaw dropped as she took in the sight...and the sudden smell of her new friend. Sam Carter's pink folds were positively dripping with arousal, no wonder the woman had been hesitant. She had no way of hiding her true desires at this point. She was hot for her...even though she was ice-cold and shivering, Sam was hot for her! "Um." Janet knew she had to stay professional, now was not the time for this, Sam was a patient in a vulnerable position and probably not thinking straight due to the deep chill that she was enduring. "Okay, I am just going to have to explore a little here Sam, I need to check all of your, ah, hidden areas for...anything that shouldn't be there."

Sam could not to respond to Janet's remark. She could hear the heighten tremor in her voice even though the doctor was trying hard to keep it hidden. Janet knew how she felt about her...she knew. Suddenly Sam felt very exposed and defenceless. This was not how she would ever have chosen to express her feelings towards her friend, it seemed really unfair. 'Please don't let this become awkward.' she begged.

Frasier became aware of the change of tension in Sam and did her best to get her patient to relax. She placed a gentle hand on her knee. "Look at me a moment would you?" she requested. Hesitantly Sam brought her eyes down to meet her earnest gaze. "It's okay Sam, I understand...I really do. This is not the first time this has happened with a patient, just relax okay?"

For a long time Sam just stared at her friend, trying to read beneath the surface. Janet Frasier was radiating calm and slowly it began to seep in. She was right Sam decided, it was okay, not ideal but okay none the less, they could handle having this knowledge between them, it would not change things in their fledgling friendship.

Janet tried to be as quick and efficient as possible in her examination but the thorough nature of her probing and brushing of Sam's folds elicited several soft moans from the blonde and by the end, when she was obliged to take a sample from deep inside of her, Janet was almost dizzy with desire and could feel the effects of her own arousal wet and hot in her underwear and on her thigh. It took everything she had not to turn the subtle nature of her touch into something sexual and by the way Sam had just arched her hips she wanted her to do just that. "Right." she choked out. "That's you done Sam...go, go take a shower...and..." Words failed her as Sam, elegant as a butterfly, brought herself upright. She was no longer shy or hesitant, she was no longer guarded and uncertain. Sam Carter was looking at her with unabated lust, it was too much. "Captain?" Janet reminded her quietly as she tore her eyes aware from the object of her desires before she did something she might regret.

Sam suddenly came to her senses, Janet's definitive use of her title put everything back onto an even keel, she nodded and looked down at herself, acutely aware of her own nakedness. Janet handed her a towel which she swiftly wrapped around herself. She really did not know what to say, she shivered as yet another tremor ran through her. This time she genuinely had no idea if it was caused by the cold or not.

Frasier leaned herself against the cot and folded her arms around her chest, maybe this was a bad idea but she was going to do it anyway. "Sam?" she asked. "Would you...would you, ah...would you like to come to my place for dinner tonight?"

Carter's head snapped up and round to look at the hazel eyed woman who was leaning somewhat defensively beside her. "I thought you said we weren't allowed to leave the base?" she triped out, completely shell-shocked by the invite and what it could possibly mean.

Janet stumbled, she had forgotten about that. "I suppose it would be okay...if you were under medical supervision, and I could really do with a hand unpacking some of my stuff."

Sam blinked a little. "Right, you moved into your new place today didn't you?"

"Yesterday." Janet stated tentatively, Sam had yet to accept her invitation. "But if you don't want too..." Janet could not finish the sentence, her building disappointment was too much, what had she been thinking? It was a really bad idea, a spur of the moment thing. She could never risk getting involved with another officer at the SGC, never mind this one...with her perfect body and brilliant mind. Sam Carter was way to good for her, that much was for sure, why had she been so foolish?

"I do." Sam spoke quickly, a little too quickly. "I do want to come over." A flush coloured her skin as the doctor looked up at her, surprised. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea. I mean...we work together."

Janet nodded, feeling rejected.

Sam saw her the other woman's hurt and felt terrible, she bit her lip and tightened her towel around her. "But I suppose I could come over as a friend..." she offered, feeling a little flair of hope as the doctor's face brightened again.

"Of course, as a friend. That's all I meant. I mean, what more could we be?" Janet laughed nervously and Sam just had to smile. Oh they could be a lot more than friends and both of them knew it, but now was definitely not the time to be exploring that thought...

* * *

**AN: And so we begin, I would say this chapter will probably change before the fic is over as I add a bit more depth but if it does I'll post a note at the top of the next chapter explaining things etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so here we go again. A few changes made to part one but nothing that will confuse this chapter, just some tiding up here and there...**

**So part two has taken me on a different road to that which I expected. This one deals more with the girls dynamic in getting to know each other rather than their blossoming sexual energy. There's a little of that in here, but mostly I think that side of things is going to have to wait until I get my inspiration back...In the meantime enjoy the two new friends getting to know one another and flirting a little.**

* * *

Sam Carter pulled up outside Janet Frasier's house and sat there nervously for a moment. She glanced at herself in the mirror and wondered if she had made the right choice. For the first time in years it had taken her ages to figure out what to wear! I mean she had been an unsure teen the last time she had deliberated for so long. The simple low cut pale blue top with thin straps and the finely woven matching blue cardigan had been one of the first things she had lifted for inspection. Naturally she had returned to it over and over again before she had eventually conceded that yes, it was the right choice. Along with her tight fitting jeans and favourite leather belt the outfit was actually quite feminine for a casual affair, especially for Sam Carter but tonight she wanted to look and feel like a woman rather than a soldier. A practical and capable woman of course but a woman all the same. She sighed, settling the nervous fluttering inside her and pushed open the car door.

Janet Frasier was in the back room with her paint roller in her hand when she heard the doorbell. "Good god, is that the time!" she declared out loud. She had not had time to change yet! Hurriedly she looked down at her plaid shirt and paint covered jeans. She had only intended to be decorating for about a half hour or so to keep her mind off her butterflies but she must have gotten caught up in what she was at because here it was bang on eight o'clock. Sam Carter was right on time. Panicking a little Janet jumped down off the stepladder and attempted to tidy herself up but it was a useless task, she would just have to make do. Tucking a few lose strands of hair behind her ear she made her way to the door and paused for a moment. "Sam, hi!" she sang brightly as she swung it open.

Carter just stared for a moment. The sight of Janet in civvies took her breath away. "Hi." she stammered. "Been ah, been painting?" she asked.

Janet was shell-shocked. Sam Carter looked absolutely stunning. Immediately her eye ran to the lightly plunging neckline and the beautiful piece of jewellery the woman was wearing. Her eye tracked up to the matching earrings and then to her lips. As she met the taller woman's eyes she knew she needed to speak again. "Yeah, paining." she retorted absently. "Hence the..." she indicated her shabby clothing feeling embarrassed. "But you look...wow, you look...um..." Normally very articulate Janet struggled as words failed her.

"Over dressed." Sam filled in self-consciously.

"Nonsense." Janet placated once again giving her a sweep. It was all she could do not to whistle. "Come on in." She stepped back and held the door open for the beautiful blonde. 'My god, I think I've died and gone to heaven!' her mind told her as she took in the full sight of Sam Carter casually stepping into her living room. "I was going to offer to take your coat, but..." she prattled mindlessly.

"Oh...I ah, I left it in the car. I did bring you these however." Sam said and awkwardly held out a reused gift bag. "I couldn't decided." she explained as Janet took the gift and peered inside.

"One red and one white." Janet smiled. She had not expected Sam to bring wine, but she was glad that she had. "It's a good thing you brought these as I have just remembered that I have not got any wine in yet!" She headed for the kitchen and momentarily unsure of herself Sam followed. "Dinner with a friend without wine would be like eating low fat ice-cream and a whole can of frosting, what would be the point?"

Carter smiled at the doctor's mild joke. "You might as well go the whole hog." she agreed leaning her hip against the counter top of the unit in the middle of the doctor's new kitchen. The island was still strewn with boxes, none of which were labelled. Briefly Sam wondered how Janet knew where each of them was supposed to go. She didn't she quickly realised as the doctor tore open one box muttering the word 'glasses.' under her breath and then moved on to the next one. Curious Sam peeked into the top of the closest one. CD's and the like, well that could prove an interesting conversation starter in a bit. Carter loved music and Joan Armatrading was a revealing first glimpse into Janet Frasier's collection.

Janet opened third box, more bathroom stuff. Next came a living room box, nope not in there, why oh why had she not been more organised? When it came to work she was the super efficient and fantastically with it, but her home life had always been full of disarray, specially in recent years, but she was well on her way to getting over that...or at least so she thought. "Feel free to hunt in any of those boxes for the wine glasses. I'm not sure which one's they are in. I'll try the box out in the hall." she said still distracted by her own untidiness.

Sam idly opened the second box along on the counter. "Found them." she called almost instantly. "Well I found one." she grimaced slightly. "Sorry." she said sympathetically as she held up the broken pieces of a long stemmed wineglass.

"Ohh!" groaned Frasier. "And those were my good ones too! Oh well, never mind. It's only stuff, right?"

Sam winced and nodded sympathetically. Sometimes 'stuff' had real sentimental value and those long stemmed glasses were not exactly new that was for sure. She shifted slightly as the smaller woman stepped up beside her and began rooting around. "Careful Janet, there's still more glass in there. I don't think the wineglass was the only fatality in that box."

Janet stopped her careless rummaging as Sam reached out and took her hands in a protective gesture. There had been so much care and genuine concern in her voice and actions that Janet could not help but stare...probably a little doe-eyed. "Thank you." she said and smiled sweetly at her. The electricity level between them sparked and immediately increased ten fold as they stared into each other, their hearts hammering. "Ah." Janet, frightened by how quickly she had fallen so deep into Sam's eyes, broke the contact. "I'll ah...I'll just use this." She picked up the first mug that came to her hand. "No actually, not that one, this one." She set the rejected mug aside and opted for a bright green mug with wide handle.

Sam, in an attempt to curtail the rising colour on her skin and the demanding curl of desire forging through her focused her attention on the discarded mug. Raising an eyebrow she picked it up. "Honey-buns?" she questioned, turning the garish red-hearted mug towards her friend.

"Uh-huh." Janet answered cynically. "A second anniversary present from..._it_!"

"Are you serious?" Sam almost squawked in disbelief. "That was all you got for your second anniversary!"

"Oh yeah, and they just got better after that. I left them all with him when I packed up. Jerk can keep his crappy-ass teddy bears!" 'And his black eyes.' she thought angrily. Not wanting to get stuck into that train of thought Janet pointedly removed the cup from Sam's hands and examined it a moment. "You know I meant to leave this behind too. I guess it got miss-packed along with the rest of my stuff."

Sam watched as the mug, with a little help tumbled towards the tiled floor where it smashed into what seemed like a thousand pieces. Her jaw fell open. "Jan-net!" she exclaimed.

"Oops." was all the woman said, with a wonderfully crooked grin. "Now, let's see if we can't get that wine open."

Sam made to bend down to pick up the broken pieces.

"Ah, ah! Let it lie there. That's just about how much I care about my old life right now."

"But?" It was not it Sam Carter's nature to just leave hazards lying around.

Janet rolled her eyes. "Come on!" she said grabbing Sam's hand and tugging her round the corner of the kitchen counter out of sight of the broken shards. "You open one of those bottles and I'll put the food in the oven. I hope lasagne is alright. I didn't really have time to think about much else."

"Sounds perfect Janet. Which do you like?" she asked showing her friend both labels.

"Um, I prefer red, but somehow I get the impression you are a white wine girl?" she guessed.

Sam smiled. "Yes that's correct, but I don't mind red."

"Nonsense, open them both." Janet commanded casually. "No point in suffering in silence when we can both have what we want." Deliberately she left her first open flirt of the night hanging but Sam being Sam completely missed it.

"Having to drink red wine is hardly suffering Janet, but I get your point."

"Oh I don't think you do." Janet muttered under her breath and outside of the range of the Captain's hearing.

The red bottle corked easily and Sam started into opening the white. "Janet?" She looked curiously at her friend. "How come if you had no wine in the house you had already unpacked the corkscrew?"

"Ha...old habit die hard I guess." her friend answered self-depreciatingly. She turned to look at the item in question. "Ah my old friend." she commented playfully as she took the beat up corkscrew from her friend. "I used to drink quite a lot near the end when I was with him. Not any more though...and never alone!" she reassured as she chucked the metallic screw, stepped closer and lifted her mug. "Cheers." she said.

"Cheers." Sam answered and took a sip out of the glass she had carefully washed in case it contained broken debris. A few moments of contemplative silence fell between them. Sam watched as a darkness drifted over her friend's thoughts. She fancied she knew what it could be about. "He give you a hard time?" Sam found herself asking.

"Ah, yeah. You could say that!" Janet defensively folded her arms round herself.

"I understand that one." Sam offered quietly. Jonas had become a right bastard near the very end. He had never tried to hit her though and she sensed that that was something of Janet's story. "But hey, you've smashed his cup now, right?" she offered brightly before things became too heavy.

Janet just had to laugh at that. "Oh his cup is well and truly smashed alright! Along with half a dozen other things!"

"Well let's drink to that then!"

Swiftly the two women fell into casual conversation and did not notice the hours passing by. They washed out the paint rollers, unpacked some of Janet's boxes and fell onto the couch to finish the last of the wine in peace.

It was almost two in the morning and the wine was long gone when Sam finally looked at her watch. "Holy Hannah!" she declared where she sat just close enough so that her knees were touching the doctor's where she was happily curled up. "Look at the time! I'd better get to bed if I'm to be of any use at all in work tomorrow."

"Ohh, can't you stay a little longer?" the doctor pleaded, placing both her hands on the soldier's thigh. She was really enjoying her company and did not want the night to end.

Sam placed her hands on top of Janet's. "I really wish I could but I've got to be in the mountain for six. Hammond wants that report I did not have time to do today because of the Colonel and I's little, um...mishap on the ice."

Janet turned her hand so that their fingers interlaced. "Yeah well, you only have yourselves to blame for that one!"

"Yeah I know." Sam grinned. "It won't happen again, trust me."

"It better not!" Janet warned.

"No I mean it physically can't happen again. I think if either of us even so much as suggest trying out another dare when off-world Teal'c will put us both in one of those almighty headlock things he does."

Janet found herself laughing whole heartedly, it felt good, it had been a long time. "Well don't do it when you're Earth-side either!" she added.

"Oh, I dunno. At least I know where to come if I need a little TLC." she arced an eyebrow.

Janet mirrored the look. "Oh Sam, I think you'll find you don't have to hurt yourself to get that. In fact I would prefer it if you didn't as then I have to be all Doctor Frasier and not Janet." She gave her friend a suggestive look.

Sam smiled and tugged on Janet's fingers. "You got yourself a deal Doctor...or should I say Janet."

"Well good." Janet responded and lifted her hand to tuck a stray hair back from Sam's face so that she could see her better. "You know you really do have good taste in jewellery." she told her after taking a moment to play with Sam's earring.

Sam ducked her head. "Thanks." she murmurer.

"They really bring out the depth of your eyes, which are just beautiful by the way."

"Yours aren't so bad yourself...kind of almond shaped. Breathtaking actually." Sam whispered as she looked up into them. "Truly." she uttered, unaware of anything but Janet Frasier's eyes and the feel of her fingers on her cheek.

Janet found herself drifting towards her friend. She seemed to be moving too and before they knew where they were their lips brushed together. It was just the lightest of contact but it was enough for the doctor to feel as if her heart was breaking its way out through her ribs. She pushed forward again making fuller contact against Sam pursed lips. Sam pushed back and Janet's mind turned into mush.

Sam broke the kiss to look into the delighted but dazed doctor's face, then her hands were up and moving to grip her head. The monster of desire that had been building all night was unleashing itself and Sam was quite happy to let it go. It had been far too long since she had allowed herself to feel like this and Janet Frasier was definitely going to be the beneficiary of her hunger...but not tonight. It was way too soon for that. Sam had always counted on her restraint to do the right thing and she wanted this too much right now. Once again she broke the kiss, panting heavily and feeling dizzy this time. Janet followed her but she pulled back farther.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked, confused by Sam's sudden hesitancy. A few seconds ago she was sure the woman was going to devour her whole and now she was resisting.

"Not tonight." Sam uttered, not at all answering her would be lover's question. "I mean I want to but..." finally she opened her eyes to look into the deep brown pools that Janet Frasier sported, her heart almost caved at the range of unguarded emotions she saw there. "I really do have to get up for work." she excused feebly.

Janet sighed deeply and placed her forehead on Sam's. "Okay." she conceded, not at all wanting to. "I have to get up too, for seven. I just thought if you stayed the night..." she left her sentence hanging, she wanted it too much to finish it.

"Then we would both get no sleep and both look like crap and have no way of protecting ourselves from the rumour mill." She tenderly stroked her friend's face. "We have to be careful Janet. This is highly against regulations and I don't want to put your career at risk."

Janet kissed Sam lightly again but her frustration was rising. "Oh!" she declared pulling free to thump her own thighs. "I hate all this homophobic, having to sneak around crap! Why can't we just be together and be done with it?"

With a patient smile at her friend's turbulent outburst Sam slid her fingers into the short auburn hair and gently cupped her head. "Janet, even if I was a guy we could not be together. I'm a Captain and you are a Major. You are my Superior Officer. Not only my Superior but the SGC's CMO. That means you can't fraternise with any of your patients. So me being a girl in this case has got very little to do with it."

Janet frowned at Sam pure logic. "Yeah well that doesn't help Sam! I want to be with you. I really do...I think." she added when she realised how intense her sentence had sounded. The last thing she wanted to do was scare the Captain off. "I mean. It's because you're a girl that I'm attracted to you. I'm done with men and have been for a long time. They never really did it for me, it was just easier that way...coming from a bible-belt family. But you...god Sam, you are just so absolutely, astoundingly, amazing and I honestly don't think you see it. I mean has a butterfly got the ability to see how beautiful it's own wings are?"

Sam smirked a little at Janet's poetic sentiment. "I don't know the answer to that. All I do know is that they like to hang out together and admire the beauty of other butterflies. Especially this one." Sam whispered as she admired the delicate arch of Janet's neck. Unable to resist she leaned in and iniatied a full-blown kiss on her swollen, enticing lips.

Janet unleashed a hot and lust-filled attack on her friend. If Sam could not see it, she was going to feel it, she would make sure of it. Her hands shot out instantly searching out the skin of her waist and back and Sam dug her nails into the doctor's shoulders. "I want you Sam Carter, I fucking want you!" Janet spoke ravenously.

Sam felt herself unravelling. "Okay." she conceded, bending herself to the doctor's will. If Janet Frasier though she wanted her and believed she could handle her, she was going to get every ounce of what Sam Carter had to offer and if she had anything to do with it, oh boy was the doctor in for one hell of a ride!

* * *

**AN: And evil as I am I am going to leave it there for now. Next chapter will be hot and heavy, but time has run out on me once again. I've got to get ready for work! As ever unedited and subject to change, probably nothing major though...see ya next week if not before...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay folks, just a little more teasing I'm afraid, not quite there with the whole bedroom scene yet. It'll be worth it but we all have to ****wait. Myself, you, Janet and Sam included. My muse is off in an angsty place, torturing my favourite characters at the mo...oh well...**

**Unedited and as ever, subject to change...small changes made to previous chapter but nothing story based.**

**Rollercoaster and power play I suppose would be the key words or this (half) chapter.**

* * *

The plaid shirt was gone before Janet even registered the movement and Sam was pushing her down into the couch with more force than was merited but Janet was not complaining. She relished every feeling, every moment and bid Sam enter her by opening her mouth. Sam registered the invite and forced her tongue along the doctor's own. She could taste the sharp contrast between the red and white wine but was not interested in that. Janet's own flavour was winning through and Sam felt herself rise to equal the doctor's need. She captured the whole of the Janet's tongue and sucked hard.

Janet moaned loudly at the unexpected sensation of Sam Carter sucking on her and felt herself melt inside. Everything she had ever felt for the woman was already gushing out of her and she squirmed, feeling her own wet heat. Sam seemed to be aware of the change in her as she grinned even whilst still holding her tongue captive. "You sure you want to do this?" she asked, her voice more seductive than questioning.

"Uh-huh." was all Frasier could manage as she attempted to nod, her movement still restricted by Carter's insistent grip on her.

Sam released her. "Good, because I honestly don't think I could stop now even if I wanted to." she breathed out, eyes closed. Slowly they opened again and Sam brought her hand up to cup the side of Janet's face, her fingers encasing both her jawline and her ear. Gently her thumb caressed the fine ridge of her cheekbone.

Janet shivered at the soft touch and brought both her hands up to capture Sam's hand and wrist in her own. For a moment her eyes went serious. "You don't want to stop?" she asked.

"No." Carter answered with complete sincerity.

"Then don't." Janet husked and pulled the taller blonde's head back down again.

Mutual consent clearly established Sam gave herself over to Janet's kiss and allowed her body to sink down on the smaller woman's frame. One knee pressed between the doctor's legs and the other jammed itself in tight between the confines of the couch and a warm, well toned calf. Stomach pressed against stomach and Sam could feel Janet's intense heat radiating upwards. Briefly she concentrated on the feel of her own breasts firm against the other woman's and her mind became overrun with images of what she might look like naked. Naturally the doctor had the advantage when it came to those images having already seen all of Sam and now Sam Carter wanted her turn. She pressed her foot against the arm of the couch and ground up against Janet's body.

"Oh god!" the smaller of the two moaned as Sam's well toned figure crushed up along her. She could feel her intese heat and sense her desire, it was intoxicating. "Sa-am!" she sighed and sought out her lips with deeper vigour.

Sam allowed Janet to take control and sucked in a sharp breath as nails raked across the small of her back. She twitched and Janet grinned seductively. "Sensitive?" she queried playfully.

"Yeah." Sam breathed "But I like it." She mirrored Janet's grin and they both fell into silence.

As she watched, Janet's features changed from playful flirt to something deeper than lust and Carter felt herself falling too, Janet Frasier already owned her she realised. Nothing in this world was going to stop them now, the woman before her was all that mattered. She renewed her interest in exploring the doctor, this time it was her neck that became the subject of her attentions, her hands roamed the soft warm skin and Sam dropped her head to taste the areas her fingers had just traced.

Janet broke away and stilled Sam's exploration as an uncontrollable wave washed over her. The Captain's focus on only one spot was too intense. Janet frowned, suddenly aware of the problem. Sam was not in a position to readily touch any other part of her body. "Unacceptable." she uttered.

"What?" Sam asked, not really taking the time to think too much as to what the problem might be. Janet was moving below her.

Instead of answering Janet shoved hard and Sam landed on a heap on the floor.

"Jan-net!" she squawked. "What the hell?"

Frasier pounced on Sam's sprawled out figure. She felt hands rest on her hips. "Better." she purred. "Much better."

Sam suddenly grinned at what Janet had done. They had been very restricted on the narrow couch, here they had room to explore and Sam instantly tangled her legs with the doctor's. "Like a bit of space do we?" she asked teasingly.

"Initially, yes." Janet answered. She leaned down and set herself tight along Sam's body, she touched her forehead to the blonde's. "But I want you close at the end...I want your body wrapped around mine as you rise...as I rise..." She let her own intensity ride into the created silence and before long Sam Carter was tearing her nails across her back and tugging and shoving insistently at the clothing that stood between them.

Janet laughed into the blonde's mouth. "Calm down Sam, there's no need to destroy everything I own!"

"No!" Carter declared. "Off, now!" she demanded as desire exploded uncontrollably from deep within her. She was wet and pulsing and needed more, much more...now!

"Really? Just like that?" Janet enquired, taking complete control over the situation by staying Sam's hands with her own.

Sam huffed out a frustrated breath. "It's been a long time Janet...too long. I've wanted this...you since-"

"Shh, shh, shh." Janet interrupted, placing a finger on her friend's lips. "I know all that, I feel it too...but do you really want this all to be over in five minutes?" she questioned. "Because if you do we can do that...we can do that sooo easily." She slid a hand down and stroked Sam through her jeans.

Carter jolted at the contact and immediately reached down to halt Janet's actions. "No." she conceded. "Not just five minutes. I want more of you than that." Suddenly she felt dominant again. "Get up." she ordered.

Doctor Frasier raised an eyebrow at the unexpected tone of command.

"Up I said. We're taking this to the bedroom. If we are going to do this we are going to do it right and I'll be damned if the first time I bring you to orgasm is going to be on a hardwood floor."

Janet rose quickly and without hesitation causing Sam to smile. The power balance in this relationship was going to be fun. Both of them wanted it and both of them were able to command it. "Besides." Sam continued. "Is the lounge really the first room you want to christen in your new home?"

Janet smirked as she helped Sam to her feet and pulled her close. "No, but it might make a good second place?" she mused.

Sam shrugged. "Maybe, but personally I favour the bathroom myself."

"A shower?" Frasier queried, surprised by Sam forthrightness.

Carter's lip quirked. "Oh yeah. When I was in the shower earlier, you know after the ice, all I wanted was you in there with me to warm me up faster. I had a fantasy. You put your hands here and here." Sam shifted the doctor's grip to encase her ribs low on one side, high on the other. "And you..."

"Rubbed back and forth, like this." Janet finished for her, slowly moving her alternating palms along Sam's perfectly tones sides.

"Uh-huh." Sam breathed, drifting away under the doctor's rhythmic touch.

"And then what happened?" Janet urged, dipping her fingers under Sam's shirt, feeling the heat of her pale skin, her forearms also making contact as she pulled her close again.

Carter opened her eyes and stared down at what was no doubt going to be an intense little demon before her. "I ah, I don't know. Lieutenant Astor came in and ruined all the fun."

Janet pouted. "Well that's not much of a story! I think we can create a better one, come on, lets go..." and with a look of intent Janet tugged Sam by the hand and willingly she followed towards the stairs and the master bedroom where Janet was so going to rewrite Sam Carter's book on what constituted absolutely mind-blowing sex...

* * *

**AN: and that's all folks, story over...**

**Nah, I'm only joking :) More as soon as I can get that far, got so much on my plate right now that I had to write this in the library and this was as saucy as I could manage in a crowded, public room! **


End file.
